Cap 14: Ardiendo
by WaylonPark29
Summary: Miles ve el cadáver entre los brazos de Billy. Mientras, Waylon, Blaire y Eddie rtin ayuda a Miles y aparece alguien nuevo en la iglesia...¿Pyro?


-¿Billy...?  
-Sí, hermano...

Al salir de la sombra, Upshur pudo ver que Billy llevaba un cuerpo inerte entre sus manos.

-¿Qué le has hecho a nuestro pad-?

Miles no pudo evitar vomitar al ver que estaba muerto.

-¿Por qué...? Fue el único que nos aceptó...  
-Cállate...te aceptó a ti por tener poder...y yo...que era su hijo...su hijo humano...- la expresión de su rostro cambió- ...bueno...eso ahora ya no importa...él no está...tengo una magnífica habilidad y...- de repente, se puso a toser.  
-Ya veo...no asimilas bien esa habilidad porque no es tuya...  
-¡NO ES VERDAD!

Billy empujó a su hermano contra la pared.

-Tenemos que acabar con lo que empezamos...no quieres matarme,¿Miles?

*****************************************************************

Increíblemente, Waylon golpeó a "Miles" y Blaire logró escapar. Tras esto, el muchacho salió corriendo junto a Jeremy. Los gemelos iban a por ellos, y eso era suficiente para ir más rápido. Se escondieron en la cocina.

-¿Por qué, Waylon?  
-Bueno...tú me salvaste cuando estaba en el horno...

Blaire se quedó perplejo. Creía que Waylon no sabía eso...y que nunca le salvaría...

-Muchas gracias, enano- dijo acariciándole la cabeza.  
-Auch...

Y ambos sonrieron, nerviosos.

-¿Has visto a Miles?- preguntó Blaire.  
-No...la última vez que le vi,fue en el desayuno...  
-Mierda...  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Tenemos que volver a mi cuarto...hay algo muy importante allí...  
-¿La máquina esa rara...?  
-Vaya, veo que no eres tan idiota como pareces...vamos...

*****************************************************************

Martin escuchó un ruido en la parte trasera de la iglesia. Se acercó para ver qué estaba pasando y vio el cadáver de Wernicke. Se mordió el labio. La visión se había cumplido...Wernicke estaba muerto...¿qué iba a pasar ahora?

-¿Hay alguien?

Asustado,vio a Miles desmayado , colgando del hombro de Billy.

-Vaya, Martin...como siempre en la iglesia...eres un hombre de Dios...un Dios que te ha abandonado...  
-No es verdad...  
-Lo que tú digas...  
-No vas a salir de aquí con Miles...no te saldrás con la tuya...  
-¿Quieres pelea, Martin?...está bien...te partiré en pedazos lentamente...es lo que quieres, ¿no?

Billy dejó a Miles en el suelo y señaló a Martin.

-Este es tu fin...que Dios te acoja en el reino de los cielos...jujujujuju...

*****************************************************************

Gluskin vio a Waylon, corriendo con Blaire hacia su habitación.

-¡WAYLON!

El muchacho se paró y se acercó a Eddie.

-¡Gluskin!- le abrazó fuertemente.  
-¿Qué haces con él?  
-Los gemelos nos persiguen...y...¿Gluskin?

Blaire golpeó al falso Gluskin en la cara, y Park pudo ver que era uno de los gemelos. Jeremy le cogió de la mano y se escondieron en su cuarto.

-¡No te fíes de nadie!  
-Pero...¿y Gluskin?  
-Está en su cuarto...todavía está triste por haberte acuchillado...  
-Tengo que ir...  
-Te acompaño...ya tengo lo que quería...necesitamos escapar de aquí...cuántos más mejor...

*****************************************************************

Miles se despertó en el suelo y contempló la hermosa bóveda de la iglesia. "La iglesia...¡MARTIN!"

Se levantó con cierto dolor en su brazo izquierdo. "¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" se dijo el joven. "Hay mucha sangre en el suelo...y no es mía...no he podido sangrar tanto...". Repentinamente recordó a Billy y el cadáver de Wernicke.

-Tranquilo, Miles...  
-¿Pyro...?  
-Sí...ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías trasladado...  
-Wernicke me utilizó y encerró...se inventó esa mierda...ahora...está muerto...y yo he conseguido escapar...alguien abrió mi celda...- Pyro ayudó a Miles a levantarse.  
-Gracias, amigo...  
-Creo que fue Martin...  
-¿? Tengo que ir a por él...si Billy lo coge...le matará...  
-Yo me quedo aquí...  
-Pero...  
-Tengo que quemar este lugar...para siempre...  
-Pero ven conmigo, Pyro...  
-Yo también formo parte de este lugar...

Miles tragó saliva y salió del edificio. Vio cómo ardía la iglesia en llamas y se asustó al ver en la pared sangre.

"Claro...sigue la sangre...gracias, Martin..."

****************************************************************

Waylon golpeó la puerta tres veces. Gluskin la abrió y abrazó a su pareja nada más verla.  
-Hola, amor...¿qué pasa?  
-Tenemos que irnos...  
-¿Por qué...?  
-Nos quieren matar...-dijo Blaire ante tanta ternura...todo era tan empalagoso, que si no intervenía en la conversación, se iba a morir...  
-Ah, hola, Jeremy...-dijo Eddie abrazando fuertemente a Waylon contra su pecho.  
-Recoge tus cosas...tenemos que encontrar a más gente...  
-Como Miles o Martin...-añadió Blaire.  
-Está bien...- Eddie besó a Waylon, entró en su cuarto y recogió algunas cosas-...podemos irnos...

****************************************************************

Miles seguía la sangre lo mejor que podía, ya que desde el apagón, la luces no funcionaban muy bien. Se acercó a la pared y tocó la sangre: aún manchaba. Por eso mismo, Miles no se desanimó. Lleno de valor, siguió la sangre por los interminables pasillos...hasta llegar a una puerta doble. Miles no dudó en abrirla...lo que fue un error...los gemelos estaban dentro de la habitación...con largos machetes y...le habían visto...


End file.
